SAKURA
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Sakura,adalah nama yang ku berikan 7 tahun yang lalu. Bagiku,ia tetaplah Sakuraku.Takkan ku biarkan,ia meninggalkanku.Untuk kedua kalinya. /Fic TwoShoot SasuSaku.


_Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _Summary : Sakura, adalah nama yang ku berikan untuknya 7 tahun yang lalu. Bagiku,ia tetaplah Sakuraku. Takkan ku biarkan ia meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya._

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Warning : Au,Typos, OOC ,gaje dll**

 **Ini adalah fanfic twoshoot pertama ku diffn, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini dan selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Pertama : Kehilanganmu**

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku,Bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke lantang. Laki laki berambut raven dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat kebelakang yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya itu nampak marah pada seseorang,tapi pada siapa? tidak ada sosok manusia didepannya saat ini. Ia hanya seorang diri dilorong sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam pulang sekolah yang memang sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Sasuke yang terlambat karena dihukuman oleh guru kurenai untuk membersihkan kelasnya sehabis pulang sekolah karena terlambat datang kesekolah tadi pagi,terus berjalan dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ini semua karnamu,gara-gara kau. Aku jadi pulang terlambat!" Sasuke terus berbicara marah entah pada siapa, hanya ada dia seorang yang berjalan dilorong sekolah. Ah, ternyata pemuda yang masih berumur 17 tahun ini sedang berbicara pada gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Tapi tunggu dulu,kenapa sosok gadis berwajah cantik itu tak menampakkan kakinya kelantai? Apa dia hantu?.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu datang terlambat kesekolah tadi pagi. Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tak mau bangun juga" Ujar sosok hantu cantik tersebut penuh sesal. Raut wajah ayunya nampak sedih karena membuat lelaki disampingnya marah. Dengan kepala menunduk ia pun berkata."Jangan marah padaku, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba setelah melihat wajah sedih dan ucapan hantu cantik yang selalu mengikutinya setiap hari sejak kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibunya yang sakit ,saat itulah ia melihat gadis cantik bersurai merah muda sebahu yang menangis sendirian dibawah pohon sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa iba ,ia pun mendekati gadis cantik itu dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangannya pada gadis itu. Saat itu Sasuke tak tau jika gadis cantik tersebut adalah hantu. Ia menyadarinya saat semua orang yang melintas nampak memandang Sasuke aneh dan saat gadis itu berkata bahwa hanya Sasukelah manusia yang bisa melihatnya,Pemuda itu baru tau jika gadis cantik itu,adalah hantu. Sejak itu gadis manis bermata emerald itu mengikuti Sasuke kemana hanya pemuda itu yang melihatnya dan bisa diajak mengobrol ,karena gadis hantu itu merasa kesepian selama menjadi roh yang tak dapat dilihat siapapun kecuali Sasuke. Maka dari itulah ia begitu senang saat ada manusia yang bisa melihat sosoknya. Dan saat itulah gadis hantu itu terus mengikuti Sasuke layaknya bayangan. Kecuali kekamar mandi tentunya. Dan Sasuke pun menamai gadis itu Sakura karena gadis itu ditemukanya dibawah pohon sakura, kenapa Sasuke repot-repot menamai hantu itu? karena gadis hantu itu tidak tau nama dia sendiri saat Sasuke menanyakan namamnya, Apa hantu bisa amnesia?. Entahlah,Sasuke tau mau ambil pusing.

Sasuke mendengus melihat raut wajah hantu cantik itu bersedih."Cih! Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya" Sasuke membuang muka saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Jujur ia sebenarnya tertarik dengan gadis didepannya sekarang,namun hati kecilnya menolak mengakuinya. Apalagi gadis itu adalah hantu. Sasuke tersenyum kecut menerima kenyataan itu. Kenapa ia bisa tertarik pada hantu? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang orang nanti, dan apa kata si Dobe temannya nanti,pasti teman baiknya itu akan menghinanya dan mengatainya tidak waras, Statusnya yang masih jomblo dan tak pernah pacaran saja sudah mendapat hinaan temannya itu,dia dibilang tak normal. Padahal tak ada gadis yang menarik perhatiannya selama ini, namun sejak melihat Sakura yang menangis ia langsung tertarik pada gadis itu. Tapi kenyataan pahit begitu menamparnya keras setelah tau Sakura adalah hantu,bukan manusia. Apalagi gadis itu terang terangan bilang padanya bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, katanya Sasuke itu tampan,keren,pintar dan istimewah karena bisa melihatnya. Gadis itu bahkan selalu memasakkan Sasuke setiap paginya,ya maklumlah Sasuke tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Ia tidak suka tinggal dirumah bersama keluarganya,entah apa alasanya.

"Sasuke-kun, Aku..." Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

"Sudahlah,Aku memaafkanmu. Ayo kita pulang" Potong Sasuke dan berjalan duluan. Pemuda itu selalu tak tega jika melihat wajah gadis itu sedih. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu, Padahal selama ini dia begitu tidak peduli dan selalu tega pada siapapun walaupun itu wanita sekalipun.

Sakura tersenyum senang kala mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang memaafkannya. "Arigatou,Sasuke-kun" Serunya.

"Hn, Cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar"

Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke dan menyamakan langkah pemuda itu. "Aku akan memasakkanmu,makanan yang enak. Hm... bagaimana jika sup miso ektra tomat?" Tawar Sakura.

"Terserah" Komentar Sasuke datar. Padahal tadi saat Sakura menyebut ekstra tomat ia langsung menelan ludahnya. Dasar tsundere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kala mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak. Ia yang makan tapi gadis itu yang bersemangat saat mengatakan selamat makan. Ya, karena Sakura hantu jadi Sakura tidak makan. Hantu tidak merasakan apa itu lapar, itulah kata gadis itu dulu saat Sasuke bertanya alasan ia tak makan.

"Hn" Respon Sasuke,pemuda itu langsung menikmati masakan Sakura, gadis itu benar benar pandai memasak.

"Bagaimana, enak?"

"Hn"

Sakura cemberut mendengar jawaban pemuda yang duduk didepanya."Hn mu itu membuatku frustasi,Sasuke-kun" Gerutunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah gadis itu merengut kesal, Sasuke selalu suka jika melihat gadis hantu itu kesal. Sungguh menggemaskan.

* * *

Satu bulan pun berlalu,Sakura masih tinggal dan selalu mengikuti Sasuke. Gadis hantu itu jatuh cinta pada pemuda tersebut katanya yang kelewat jujur pada Sasuke waktu itu. Namun pemuda itu selalu tak meresponya,selalu mengabaikan perasaan gadis hantu itu.

Saat ini sekolah Sasuke libur karena habis ujian akhir sekolah. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bersantai santai diapartemennya dengan tidur. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Sasuke-kun,bangunlah" Bujuk Sakura seraya menguncang bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak menyaut,sepertinya masih terjebak dialam mimpi.

Sakura kesal,ia merasa kesepian saat ini. Gadis hantu itu pun ikut tidur disamping Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum hangat saat melihat wajah damai pemuda didepannya saat ini yang terlelap. Tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah pemuda tersebut. Ia membelai lembut pipi putih Sasuke.

 **TES**

Air mata tiba tiba menetes keluar dari mata indah gadis hantu itu saat melihat tangannya yang tiba-tiba tak dapat menyentuh Sasuke seperti biasanya. "Sepertinya,waktu ku akan segera tiba. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Meski kau tak menyukaiku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini, Maaf jika selama ini aku menganggumu dan merepotkanmu." Sakura berucap dengan berurai air mata, namun bibirnya tersenyum dan matanya terus menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tidur disampingnya. Perlahan Sakura mendekat dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampak mengerutkan dahi sejenak saat gadis itu mencium bibirnya lama namun detik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum saat bibir Sakura menjauh dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura pikir Sasuke terbangun tapi ternyata pemuda itu masih tidur. Sakura tau,Sasuke seperti beruang jika tidur. Kenangan saat-saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke kini memutar kembali, kenangan indah yang mungkin saja suatu saat nanti bisa ia lupakan.

"Selamat tinggal,Sasuke-kun. Jaga dirimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh..." Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menyentuh bibirnya itulah pertama kali yang ia lakukan saat bangun."Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi Sakura menciumku, dan itu terasa nyata." pun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sakura? Kau dimana, Aku lapar" Teriaknya seraya menuju dapur. "Dimana dia?" Ia tak menemukan sosok gadis hantu itu dimana pun. "Sakura!" Panggilnya lagi.

Tak ada sahutan, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat kesukaan hantu tersebut, Balkon di apartemennya.

"Dia juga tak ada disini" Sasuke mulai khawatir. Perasaanya tidak enak sekarang."Sakura, Jangan bercanda lagi. Cepat tampakkan wujudmu. Kau dimana?" Sungutnya panik. Kilat matanya nampak marah. Sasuke menyusuri sudut sudut apartemennya, lagi lagi ia tak menemukan sosok gadis hantu tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah pergi? Apa kau sekarang telah membebaskanku?" Sasuke mendengus. Ia terduduk lemas disofa tamunya. "Seharusnya aku senang gadis hantu itu pergi."Sasuke tersenyum miris kala kenyataannya ia begitu kehilangan gadis itu. Ia jadi ingat ucapan gadis itu tempo hari.

 _"Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun. Jika saatnya aku pergi,aku akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Tapi selama waktuku masih ada,aku ingin menghabiskannya denganmu"_ Sakura tersenyum lembut saat mengatakannya.

Waktu itu gadis itu benar benar merepotkan baginya, Seminggu penuh Sakura merengek minta kencan dengannya ke taman bermain. Namun Sasuke selalu menolaknya, Pemuda itu malu,pasti banya orang menatapnya aneh jika melihat ia bicara sendirian nanti. Karena tidak mau, Sakura jadi uring uringan seminggu ini, Tapi gadis itu selalu berada disampingnya,memasakkanya dan kadang bersikap aneh, Gadis hantu itu selalu memandanginya ,Sasuke sampai risih dan bosan.

"Apa itu sebabnya seminggu ini kau selalu menatapku? Karena kau tau kau akan pergi,hn? Gadis bodoh!" Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya. Hatinya kosong saat ini, ia merasa ditinggal oleh orang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Sasuke bersandar dan mendongak menatap kosong langit langit apartemennya, Air matanya perlahan menetes dari sudut sudut matanya. "Sepertinya, Akulah yang bodoh. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura" Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke memejamkan matanya, Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Rasa sakit kehilangan baru ia rasakan saat ini saat gadis hantu itu pergi untuk selamanya. Sasuke menyesal karena mengabaikan perasaan gadis itu, Sasuke menyesal selalu membentaknya dan menyalahkanya. Sasuke menyesal saat gadis itu bilang mencintainya,ia hanya diam tak merespon apapun dan Sasuke menyesal karena ia tak mengabulkan permintaan terakhir gadis itu,dan yang membuatnya paling menyesal,karena ia tak dapat melihat gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Ets.. Salah

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

A/N : Ceritanya maksa bgt ya, hehehe lagi kepikiran j pengen buat cerita ringan n cepet selesai. Sakura disini jadi hantu, hm... sebenarnya bukan hantu sih tp semacam roh gitu, roh nyasar #gubrak. Dan kenapa cuma Sasuke yg bisa lihat Sakura? hm... mungkin mereka jodoh x ya :D. ok maaf ya udah ngebacot disini. dan terima kasih udah mau baca,fav n follow jg review. Untuk ff ku 'my enemy' kyknya hiatus dulu, mau nyelesaikan yg 'Police Story dan Sentuh hatiku' dulu. klu ff yg descrendant of the sun ,gomen g bisa lanjut deh kayaknya habis byk yg flame sih, ane paling g kuat klu kena flame yg kata2nya menusuk hingga ke hati n empedu #plakk ^^

Ok sampai jumpa difanfic Sakura bagian 2 ya ^^

Love you


End file.
